Torn
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: It was love at first sight or was it? AU all the way. Lita/Christian, Lita/Randy, Gail Kim/Christian, Maryse/Edge, Victoria/HHH, Trish/Jericho, Maria/Jeff past and maybe present , Karen/A.J and many more appearing. Written for fic exchange at lita fics
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Torn  
**Author:** cherrycokerocks  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to the WWE/TNA and themselves.  
**Spoilers:** None - AU  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Characters/Pairing:** Lita/Christian, Lita/Orton, Christian/Gail Kim, Edge/Maryse, Hunter/Victoria, Trish/Chris Jericho, A.J/Karen, Jeff Hardy, Maria.  
**Summary:** It was love at first sight or was it?  
**Notes:** Written for my co-mod at **lita_fics** the awesome **sweetrapture82** for the Spring Fic Exchange. I really hope you like this, honey. Totally AU. A huge thank you to Tina for the beta. You rock. Flashback are in italics.  
**Warnings:** None at the moment.

Heathrow Airport, London

Amy Reso looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled at the man sitting next to her, who instantly returned the smile.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"My husband … Wow, I still can't get used to that," the redhead admitted.

"You better get used to having me around. I'm not going anywhere."

Amy punched him in the arm lightly, "I should hope not."

The blond haired man reached out and pulled her close to him, "I love you Mrs. Reso."

Amy rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you too." She closed her eyes for a moment, just thinking about how much her life had been turned completely upside down in the space of just one week. This time last week she hadn't even laid eyes on the man who was sitting next to her; the man who was now her husband.

_JFK Airport, New York_

_Amy Dumas-Jones was sat waiting anxiously for her flight to be called. This would be the first time that she'd flown such a long distance by herself. Of course, she wasn't really going to be by herself, the plane would be full with other people; they were just strangers to her. The redhead was supposed to be joined by her step sister, Trish, but the beautiful blonde had cancelled at the last minute due to a sickness bug. As Amy tapped the screen on her ipod touch to skip onto the next track, she glanced up at the person sitting opposite her. Liking what she saw, she took a moment to study him closer. He was a good looking blond man, wearing a full length black woollen coat. Deciding it wouldn't be the best thing to get caught staring at him, she turned her attention back to the ipod screen. Five minutes passed and when a member of the ground staff announced her flight over the public address system, the redheaded woman looked up again. She found herself feeling a little bit disappointed that the mystery man had now vanished. After a moment she shook her head, shouldered her carry-on bag and headed towards the gate. Once at the gate, she handed her boarding card and passport to a gate staff member who processed it through the machine and handed her back the stub and her passport, "Enjoy your flight."_

_"Thank you." Amy replied as she started to walk towards the aircraft. She made her way down the air tunnel and was greeted by a member of the cabin crew who promptly directed her to her allocated seat which just so happened to be near the back of the plane. "Oh fabulous," she muttered to herself, "Just the perfect place if we get turbulence. But on the bright side at least I got the window seat." Amy secured her passport in the front side pocket of her bag and placed it in the overhead bin. She'd just taken her place in her seat when the blond man from earlier appeared._

_After double checking the seat number against his boarding card stub, he placed his flight bag in the bin and shrugged off his coat. He folded it up neatly, put it on top of the bag and promptly closed the door. He smiled at the redhead as he sat down and fastened his seat belt._

_Amy smiled back at him before turning her attention to her ipod again. She couldn't believe her luck. She was just scanning though her playlists when the head of the cabin crew announced that they needed everybody to take their seats as soon as possible to make sure they hit their flight slot._

_The blond man looked at him watch, "I hope we make our slot, the flight is long enough without a delay before we even get in the air."_

_Amy nodded, "Absolutely."_

_"First time going to London?" he asked._

_She shook her head, "No, I've been a couple of times before."_

_The man nodded and looked away. Just as they were about to take off, Amy started to feel a little worse for wear. Out of nowhere, she suddenly found herself with the most awful indigestion. "Great, just what I need," she muttered._

_Without warning, the man next to her put his arm around her shoulder, "Don't be scared, everything will be fine."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"_

_"The take off, you look terrified," he admitted._

_"I'm not."_

_"That armrest would beg to differ. I think you're pressing it into submission."  
_

_"I'm not scared, I have indigestion," Amy replied, somewhat hotly._

_"My mistake." He didn't move his arm._

_"I had this wonderful English breakfast at the airport but I had to eat it kind of fast. Let's just say I'm regretting it now."_

_"That sucks. I'm Jay, by the way." He stuck out his free hand for her to shake._

_"Amy," she replied taking his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Are you heading to London for business or pleasure?"_

_"Pleasure … A friend of mine just got engaged so I'm going to a party to celebrate and afterwards I might do some sight seeing. What about you?"_

_"Business, I have a meeting tomorrow morning."_

_"Just a flying visit then?"_

_"I'm actually here for the week."_

"What are you thinking about?"

The question brought Amy back to the present and she opened her eyes, "I was just thinking about the flight last week when we met. I still can't believe you thought I was scared of flying."

"To be fair, you looked really frightened. But to be totally honest I was just looking for an excuse to put my arm around you."

Amy smiled, "I hope you don't make a habit of putting your arm around every pretty girl you sit next to on a plane."

"Actually you're the first … And the last."

She playfully punched his arm again, "Glad to hear it."

"Ow!"

"Oh, that did not hurt. Don't be such a baby."

The blond man pouted but before he could reply his cell phone began to run. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and checked the caller id, noting it was his cousin, he answered, "Hello?"

"Finally after a whole freaking week, he answers his cell phone. Where the hell have you been, Man?"

"Dude, calm down. I've been busy," Jay explained.

"Too busy to return my calls?"

"Actually yes." He covered the microphone at the bottom of his cell with his hand, "It's my cousin," he said to Amy, "He's pissed I haven't called him back yet."

Amy cringed, "Ops."

"He'll get over it." He turned his attention back to his cell phone and removed his hand just in time to catch his cousin complain that he wasn't listening to him, "Of course I'm listening to whatever the hell you're saying."

"It really sounds like it," Adam Copeland replied. "Is she hot?"

"Is who hot?"

"The woman who's obviously got your full attention."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Jay said.

"Yeah, right. Look, what time are you getting home?"

"In about ten hours if the flight is on time. I hate to cut this short but I've got to go. I'll call you when I'm home."

"Fine … Whatever. Just make sure you call me."

"Yes, Mother," Jay replied sarcastically. "Bye." He hung up before Adam could reply and shook his head, "Sorry about that, Amy."

"Don't worry about it … And I think that's our flight being called," Amy said as their flight was announced by the gate staff on the PA system.

"About time."

The two got up from their seats and walked hand in hand towards their gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As their flight was not being seated by row number, there was a long line by the time they actually made it to the gate. As they reached the front, Amy unzipped the front pocket of her carryon bag to retrieve her boarding card and passport only to find it was missing. "Oh shit."

Her husband shot her a confused look, "What's wrong?"

"My boarding card is missing and so is my passport." She frantically rummaged around in the pocket.

"Relax, I have them here," Jay replied, holding up the missing items.

"How did you get them?"

"I took them out of your bag when you went to the bathroom."

"Why would you do that?" the redheaded woman asked.

Jay grinned, "It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"The good kind." He handed their passports and boarding cards to the woman who was working the gate. She processed them and returned the items to Jay.

"Have a nice flight."

"Thank you," Jay replied. He took Amy's hand again and led her through the doors towards the aircraft.

"So, when do I get my surprise?" Amy asked, her curiosity peaked.

"In about thirty seconds give or take." He shared a smile with his wife as they reached the plane and were met by a member of the cabin crew who took a look at their boarding stubs and proceeded to direct them to the first class part of the cabin.

"First class?"

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you got us upgraded. It much have cost a fortune," Amy pointed out.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. And besides we are technically returning from our honeymoon so I figured it was worth it."

As they were shown to their seat, Amy took a moment to kiss Jay on the lips. After a second or two she pulled back, "Thank you. I love my surprise."

The Canadian smiled, "You're welcome. Just don't get used to it because I'm not really a romantic kind of guy."

"I don't care," Amy replied honestly. "I still love you."

"I love you too." He sat down in his seat and fastened his safety belt. He waited for Amy to do the same before he continued, "I can't wait to see the look on Adam's face when he finds out about you."

Amy frowned, "Do you think he'll hate me?"

"No way. I'm just looking forward to seeing his jaw dropped. He's very expressional with his face. He's also one of those people who thrive on melodrama. But he and Maryse are the only family I have."

Amy squeezed his hand, "Not anymore. Now you have me and a whole bunch of brother and sister in laws. I don't think we could be more opposite."

"It will be different," Jay admitted.

"Well, anything different is good."

"That's true." He freed his hand and placed his arm around her shoulder, just like he had on their previous flight only this time it wasn't because he thought Amy was scared. This time he was showing his new found affection for his wife.

Amy tilted her head towards him and smiled, but it was Jay who spoke first, "I can't wait to get home."

"Me either. Where ever home is now. I hope I'm going to like your apartment," Amy admitted. "I don't know how Maria is going to take the news that I'm moving out."

He pulled her even closer towards him, "I'm sure she'll get over. And of course, we'll still pay your half of the rent until she gets somebody else."

The redhead nodded, "It's only fair."

The two relaxed as the cabin crew passed through the first class area and completed their final checks before take off. Once they had taken off, Jay had ordered a quarter bottle of champagne and made a special toast to the two of them.

Amy closed her eyes and remembered the first time they had drank champagne less than a week earlier …

_Amy wasn't exactly sure what had possessed her to invite her flight companion to Layla and William's engagement party but just as she was exiting their shared taxi cab from Heathrow airport, she decided that she had to see him again. She was delighted when he accepted without even given it a second thought and arranged to meet him at the party venue._

_A little over twenty four hours later Amy found herself watching the main door of the Grand Ballroom in the Hilton Hotel on Park Lane which was part of the reason she didn't hear Katie Lea come up behind her, "Amy, how lovely to see you."_

_Amy jumped slightly, "Hey Katie."_

_"My my, someone's a little jumpy this evening. What's wrong?" her English friend asked._

_"Nothing, I just didn't hear you sneak up behind me."_

_Katie laughed, "I certainly wasn't sneaking, not in these heels in any case."_

_The redhead looked down at the brunette's feet to find she was wearing at least a four inch heeled black boots, "Nice boots."_

_"Thank you, I love your dress."_

_"Thank you."_

_"And now are you going to tell me why you are watching the door like a hawk?"_

_"I'm not," Amy immediately denied._

_Katie rolled her eyes, "Of course not, darling."_

_"I'm not."_

_"I don't believe you. I'm going to find Trish and ask her," Katie replied._

_"You'll have a job. Trish is still in New York. She wasn't well enough to fly."_

_Katie frowned, "Nothing serious I hope."_

_Amy shook her head, "No, I think it was something she ate. I hope Layla will understand."_

_"I'm sure she will. And besides with all these people here I doubt she'll notice she's not here."_

_"Yeah, this place is huge. It must have cost a fortune."_

_"Then it's a good job that William is loaded, this will probably …" she trailed off as a new arrival at the party caught her attention. "Who is that?"_

_Amy turned her attention back to the door to see who the brunette was looking at. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that it was Jay. "Oh, that's … um … Jay. I kind of invited him."_

_Katie looked at her in surprise, "And just where have you been hiding him?"_

_The redhead laughed, "Nowhere, I just met him yesterday on the plane from New York."_

_"And you just invited him here, just like that?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That's so unlike you," Katie pointed out._

_"I know. I don't know what came over me. I just had to see him again."_

_The English woman licked her lips, "I can see why. Don't look now but he's coming over."_

_Amy flicked her hair back over her shoulders and made an unnecessary adjustment to her black cocktail dress just before the blond man appeared in front of her, "You made it."_

_"Yeah, I almost thought I was in the wrong place for a minute." He let out a low whistle, "This place is huge."_

_Amy smiled, "That's what I said."_

_"She did," Katie confirmed, "I'm Katie, Amy's friend. And you are?"_

_"Jay Reso."_

_"Jay Reso? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Katie asked._

_The blond man shrugged, "I've no idea." He turned his attention to Amy and held up a bottle of champagne, "I wasn't sure if I should bring anything so …"_

_"You brought champagne," Katie interrupted before he could finish. "I like your thinking."_

_Jay gave her a tight smile, "Thanks … I guess."_

_"Oh fuck!" Katie suddenly yelled out, "I've just realised where I know you from. You're that Jay Reso, the Olympic Ice Skating Champion, aren't you?"_

_Amy was just about to tell her friend not to be so ridiculous when she spotted Jay nodding his head in confirmation, "You're an ice skater?"_

_"Retired ice skater now. I got a serious back injury and couldn't carry on at competition level," Jay admitted somewhat reluctantly._

_"I just can't believe it's you," the brunette said happily. "Can I have a picture with you?" Without waiting for a reply, she moved closer to the blond man and thrust her camera into Amy's hands. "Amy can you do the honours?"_

_"Do I even have a choice?" Amy muttered as she switched on the camera._

_Katie either didn't hear her friend's complaint or she chose to ignore it and snuggled closer to Jay who looked totally uncomfortable by the whole situation. Katie waited for Amy to take the picture before she moved an inch. "I can't wait to show this to my mum, she's such a huge fan of yours. In fact I'm going to call her right now." Without another word, she rushed off towards the ballroom exit._

_"I'm so sorry about that," Amy said as soon as they were alone again, "I had no idea that was going to happen."_

_Jay waved her concern away, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."_

_"Really?"_

_"It doesn't happen much now but a few years back I was beating them off with a stick …" Jay smiled, "I'm kidding, it wasn't that bad."_

_"When did you win your Olympic medal?" Amy asked._

_"1998 in Nagano, Japan."_

_"That must have been amazing."_

_"It was a pretty special part of my life. My Aunt and Uncle were very proud … They raised me after my parents were killed in a car accident when I was five."_

_The redhead gasped, "Oh Jay, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay, it was a long time ago. Look, I know I have no right to ask since you're supposed to be here to celebrate your friend's engagement but is there any chance I can persuade you to accompany me back to my hotel in say five seconds?"_

_Amy looked around the room and spotted Katie walking back towards them with a few more of her friends in toe, "I'm sure Layla and William wouldn't mind. Let's get out of here. To be honest, it's not really my type of thing anyways."_

_"Me either."_

_They managed to make their escape before Katie and the others reached them. A few minutes later they were heading towards the nearest underground station to catch the train back to Jay's hotel. Amy wasn't sure what had come over her. She couldn't blame alcohol because she hadn't touched a drop yet but there was just something about Jay that made her want to be near him without the distraction of other people. A short train journey later and they were standing in Jay's hotel room; the champagne was chilling in an ice bucket. Amy was feeling anything but cool. Jay shrugging off his long coat was enough to make her temperature rise a little._

"Are you alright?"

Jay's question shook her out of her thought, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You kind of spaced out on me again."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the first time we drank champagne together. I was just getting to the good part too."

Jay grinned, "Oh really? And what's the good part?"

The redhead subconsciously licked her lips, "The sex part."

"That is a good part for sure. How about a repeat performance when we get home?"

"I think I'd like that."

The rest of the flight passed without incident. The happy couple had both fallen asleep for most of the journey and had only woken a few minutes before they were due to land. Amy was a little bit upset that she'd slept through most of her first experience of first class but Jay didn't seem bothered in the slightest. While they were waiting for their luggage to arrive, Amy excused herself to go to the bathroom. On the way back she pulled out her cell phone, intending to call Maria but instead it rang before she could even hit the first button. Amy couldn't stop her heart from racing when she glanced down at her caller id and saw Randy Orton's name flash up. The man who had broken her heart into a million pieces not three weeks before when she discovered that not only was he married but he also had a one year old child. What the hell did he want?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy stood frozen to the spot; her eyes were glued to phone in her hand. Finally after four or five rings she pressed the red button to decline the call. The last thing she needed was to let Randy mess with her head. He was in her past. Her future was now with Jay. She pocketed the phone, forgetting all about calling Maria and returned to find Jay waiting for her.

"Cases arrived as soon as you left."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," the redhead replied, a little harsher than she intended. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine. I was just a little worried. You look like there's something on your mind."

"I'm just a little worried about breaking the news to Maria. She's been my room mate for the last five years. Except for a one month period when she got married to Jeff."

Jay made a face, "What?"

Amy smiled, "Didn't I mention that? She got married to Jeff and then like a month later she moved back with me. The marriage was over."

The blond man looked a little nervous, "What happened?"

"They dated for five years, got married and then split up. She just couldn't live with him. They're divorced now. Don't get along as well as they used to, if you know what I mean?"

"Got ya. Though I have to admit that's a pretty weird situation."

Amy nodded, "Yeah." As they walked out of baggage claim, the red head pulled out her cell phone once more after she'd decided it would be best just to send Maria a text message to inform her that she wouldn't be home until the morning and that she'd explain everything once she got there. Once the text was sent, she walked hand in hand with her husband until they located his black Porsche in the parking lot.

"Nice wheels," Amy said as she gave the car the once over.

Jay grinned, "Thanks." He popped the trunk open and carefully loaded their suitcases, which only just fitted in. "Let's go home."

Amy smiled nervously. Home … that was now a place she'd never been before. What if she hated it? 'It's a bit late to be thinking about that,' a little voice in her head reminded her.

In the meantime, Jay had opened the passenger door for her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He closed the door once she was seated inside, jogged around to the driver's side and joined his wife inside.

"This is really nice," Amy commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty much fully loaded inside."

"I don't even have a car."

"But you can drive, right?"

"Yeah, just never go anywhere that's needs a car," the redhead admitted.

"I'll put you on the insurance of my other car. No offence but I'm the only one who drives this car. Not even Adam drives this car."

Amy waved it off, "None taken."

"Right, let's get out of here."

"Fine by me."

The blond man put the car into reverse and carefully backed out. After around thirty minute they pulled into the parking lot of the Sky Rink at Chelsea Pier. "I just need to check something inside. I'll only be five minutes tops."

"Okay, I'll stay here then."

Jay smiled and then kissed his wife on the lips before he departed.

Amy watched him disappeared. He'd only been gone a minute or so before her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pant pocket and checked her caller id. Randy Orton Cell flashed up and she quickly pressed the red button, sending his call to her voicemail so he could leave a message. A message that she had no intensions of ever listening to. It was only after Jay had been missing for twenty five minutes, did the redhead venture out of the Porsche. She took the keys out of the ignition and locked the doors behind her. Not really knowing where she was going she entered the ice rink in search of Jay. It didn't take her long to find him. Loud music was blasting from the sound system. Amy found herself on the edge of the ice looking at Jay skating hand in hand with a mystery blonde.

'He's really good,' she thought to herself, 'Well duh, he is a gold medallist.'

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind her.

Amy turned around to find a tall man with long blond hair looking at her. He didn't look happy. Amy smiled, "I'm just waiting for Jay."

The blond man raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah … I was waiting in the car but I got bored."

"Oh you were waiting in the car," he repeated in a mocking tone.

Amy made a face, "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually I do. Do you have any idea how many women come down here claiming to be waiting for him?"

Amy shrugged, she didn't know who this guy was but he was starting to piss her off with his attitude, "I have no idea."

"It's a lot. He has a girlfriend."

The redhead shook her head, "Actually he doesn't … I'm his wife."

The man laughed, "Well, I'll give you points for originality but in all seriousness if you're his wife then I'm the Queen of Sheba and I'll stake once around this rink butt naked."

Amy held up her left hand to show him her wedding ring.

The man scoffed, "Oh please, that only proves you're married."

Suddenly the music stopped and Jay and the blonde woman skated over.

"Hey, I thought you were waiting in the car," Jay said.

"I was … Got bored. Will you tell this man who I am please? He won't believe me. He seems to think I'm some slut trying to get into your pants."

The shorter blond man laughed, "What?"

The other man spoke up," You actually know her?"

"Yeah, this is Amy. She's my wife. Amy, this is my cousin, Adam and his wife Maryse."

"You're Adam?"

Adam totally ignored her question, "Shit, you got married? When?"

"Last week in Scotland," Jay replied.

"Dude, I can't believe you got married without tell me."

"I wasn't exactly planning to get married, you know. We only met on the plane to London."

"Aw, that's so romantic," Maryse piped up.

"Hardly, you see. This is what happens when I let him go overseas by himself. I knew I should have gone with him."

Maryse rolled her eyes, "Oh please, the only thing that you have happened differently is you would have been best man."

Adam pouted.

Maryse punched his arm, "I only speak the truth baby. Don't get mad."

"I'm not," Adam insisted, "It's just I can't believe it."

Amy smirked, "You better believe it and so, your majesty when are you going to grace us with your lap of honour? Now's a good time for me."

Adam looked worried, "You're not serious?"

"Deadly and seeing as it's cold in here, I'll let you keep your boxers on … That's assuming that your wearing any."

"What's going on?"

"You're cousin here said that if I was your wife, he was the Queen of Sheba and he'd skate once around the rink butt naked.

Maryse laughed, "Oh Adam, you didn't."

"How was I supposed to know he'd do something so crazy as to marry some stranger he met on a plane?"

"I'm standing right here," Jay pointed out, "And, stop making out like I'm crazy or something. Amy and I love each other. In fact it was love at first sight. Now quit stalling and get your clothes off."

Adam sighed in defeat, "Okay … Okay." He began pulling off his coat.

"Welcome to the family," Maryse said, "I'm sure you're gonna fit right in."

Amy smiled, "Thanks, although I don't think your husband likes me too much."

Maryse waved off her concerns, "He doesn't know you very well at the moment. He'll come around."

"You don't know me either."

Maryse smiled brightly, "I like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character and after all it doesn't matter what me or Adam think. It's what you and Jay feel for each other that's important."

"Thanks for saying that."

"You're welcome."

By this time Adam had stripped down to his boxers and had started making his way around the rink reluctantly much to the delight of the other occupants in the arena.

"This is fabulous. I wish I had a camera."

Amy pulled out her cell phone and took a picture with the built in camera as Adam skated passed to complete his lap. "I can send it to you if you want."

"Thanks, that would be awesome. I'm thinking that this picture will make the perfect cover for our Christmas cards this year."

The redhead laughed, "That's evil … I love it." Just as she was about to ask the blonde woman for her cell phone number, Amy's phone started to ring. Once glance at the caller id told her that Randy was calling again.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

Amy pressed the red button, sending the call to voicemail again, "No, it's just a junk call."

Maryse just shrugged.

Just as Amy was about to ask her for her cell phone number once more, her phone rang again, "Damn it."

"Maybe you should get that, it might be important."

Amy cancelled the call again, "Nah, I don't think so."

"Okay, so where were we …" Amy's phone rang for a third time. "I don't think they're giving up anytime soon."

"I guess I should take it then, excuse me for a second?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Amy walked out of the main arena and pressed the green button to answer the call, "What do you want, Randy?"

"Amy … Don't hang up okay?

"Unless you tell me what you want I'm going to."

"I just wanted to talk to you, okay. I miss you."

"Did you tell your wife the same thing when you called her after being with me, Randy?" Amy said bitterly.

"No … It wasn't like that. Amy, please don't be like this."

"Like what, Randy? Angry? Because you didn't nothing but lie to me the whole time we were together?"

"Okay, I deserved that but I need to see you, please. Things have changed."

"No, I'm not meeting with you. Things have changed for me too. I've met someone else … Don't call me again. Goodbye Randy." Amy hung up quickly before Randy could say another word and then turned off her cell phone. She took a deep breath and blinked back several tears that had started to form. She pocketed her cell phone before heading back inside.

Meanwhile inside, Adam was putting his clothes back on and was talking to Jay intently, "I have a question."

"And what's that?"

"What about Gail?"

"What about Gail. There's nothing going on with me and Gail, anymore," Jay replied.

"Okay … does Gail know this? Because she was shopping with Maryse yesterday going on and on about how you guys were back to together. She also said you were in her bed the night before you left for London, is that true?"

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything, it was just sex."

"That's not what Gail thinks dude. She thinks you're about to propose."

Jay rolled his eyes, "That was never going to happen. I like Gail but she's not the love of my life."

"And this Amy is?"

"Yeah … I think she is."

"You think she is?" Adam asked.

"Okay, she is. Amy is the love of my life." Jay announced loudly just as Amy came up besides him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Disclaimer: Still owning nothing over here.**

Chapter 4

Amy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed despite the fact that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Her husband was totally to blame for that not that the redhead minded. Ever since they had met, she was having trouble keeping her hands off him. There was no denying the sexual attraction between them was off the charts.

Jay was currently in the shower, leaving Amy alone in the king size bed. She was debating whether or not to go back to sleep when her stomach growled loudly, effectively making the decision for her. She pulled back the covers and ventured out of the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen. Once there she opened the first cabinet only to find it completely empty. "Okay …" Amy quickly closed the door again and moved on to the next cabinet. She opened the door and found absolutely nothing. "What the hell? Where is all the food?" This time she left the cabinet door open and moved over to the fridge, she opened the door and found it was practically empty with only a couple of bottles of Corona beer and something which appeared to be some sort of salad dressing. Amy picked up the bottle to read the label, "Newman's Own Three Cheese Balsamic … Ew." She replaced the salad dressing back in the fridge and closed the door. Where on earth did he keep his food? "Not in the kitchen, that's for sure."

"What's for sure?" Jay asked from behind her.

Amy turned around half expecting him to be wearing nothing but a towel. However she was disappointed to find him fully clothed in Jeans and a long sleeved red tee shirt. "That you have no food in your kitchen."

"Yeah, not really a fan of the whole cooking thing," the blond man admitted. "I usually eat with Adam and Maryse or I get take out."

"Even breakfast?"

"Yeah … I guess that it is kind of unusual."

Amy smiled, "Well, things are going to be changing around here then now you have me. And no, that doesn't mean I'm going to be catering to your every need though. I'll be working a lot at the surgery during the day."

"You really don't have to work anymore, you know," Jay pointed out.

"I love my job."

Jay smiled at her, "Okay, but just remember if there comes a time when you don't love it anymore, you can just quit. I can take care of you."

The redhead returned the smile, "You really mean that don't you?"

Her husband nodded, "Of course …. Now about the food thing, I take it you're hungry?"

"Oh yeah, somebody kept me up half the night. Not that I'm complaining."

Jay wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close to him, "I should hope not."

Amy shivered as his breath tickled her neck, "I'm just really hungry and there is no food in the place except a bottle of yucky salad dressing."

"Amy, how can you say that?" Jay asked in mock outcry. "That dressing is the reason I eat salad everything single day. I take it everywhere with me."

The redhead laughed at his admission, "You're not serious?"

"Yeah, I take it to restaurants, in one of those miniature bottles."

Amy turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Okay, that's a little disturbing."

If Jay was bothered by what his wife had just said, he didn't show it, "Hi, my name is Jay and I'm addicted to Newman's Own salad dressing. But I think I have a new addiction."

"And what's that?"

"You," Jay admitted as he leaned in closer and kiss her on the lips. Seconds passed and then he pushed her back towards the kitchen cabinet, kissing her again.

Amy returned the kiss and just as things were started to heat up between the two, her stomach growled loudly. She immediately broke the kiss, her face turning red to match her hair colour, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Forget about it, I think we should get you something to eat though."

"Yeah and then we really should go back to my place to see Maria."

Jay smiled, "And to collect your stuff."

"That too," Amy agreed.

"Well, I guess you should go and put some clothes on because I'm really not happy with the rest of New York sharing the view of you in just a shirt."

Amy grinned, "Well it's a good job that I have my case with me or I wouldn't have a choice in that matter."

"I'd give you something of mine before that happened," Jay informed her seriously and then grinned, "Actually, I kind of get a kick out of you wearing my clothes."

"That's cool as long as I don't come home one day to find you wearing my clothes."

"Trust me, that's never gonna happen."

"Glad to hear it." She released her hold on him and made her way back to the bedroom.

An hour or so later after finding a café and eating some breakfast, Amy and Jay had arrived at Amy's apartment. After using her key to get in, Amy had headed towards the living room area to find Maria relaxing on the couch.

"Hey Ames," Maria said casually, "Who's your friend?"

"Hey you, this is Jay."

"Hi." Maria said to the blond man and then got up from the couch to hug Amy. "Did you have a nice time in England?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She took a moment to study her friend, something was different about her, perhaps it was that her hair now seemed redder than before. "Did you change your hair colour?"

Maria laughed, "Yeah, I went a shade braver. And I just have to say, I know you were only gone for a week but I'm so glad you're back. I do stupid things when you go away."

"Like what?"

Maria was about to speak again when their telephone started to ring. Amy checked the caller id, "It's Jeff."

"Let the machine get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now."

The machine clicked in and Jeff's voice rang out, "Hey Maria, it's me. I don't know how it happened but I found your bra in my bag when I got home this morning. I'll drop it off for you next time I'm in the area. Not too sure when that will be yet. So … yeah … I'll catch you later. I love you."

"Fuck you, asshole," Maria spat bitterly.

"I hate to point out the obvious but didn't you do that last night?"

"I was drunk," Maria insisted, "I do stupid things when I'm drunk like sleeping with my ex husband. He looks so cute when I'm drunk and this morning he just leaves without saying a word. Not so cute. Anyways, enough about my drama. I should be congratulating you. So congratulations!"

Amy shot her former room mate a confused look, "How did you know?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "Trish told me of course, well technically she sent me a text message."

"Trish? But Trish doesn't know."

"What are you talking about? Of course Trish knows. She is the one who's pregnant."

Amy's jaw dropped, "Trish is pregnant? Since when?"

"Um … Since about three months ago. Turns out it wasn't a sickness bug that was making her throw up after all. They announced it on the final weather report of the day on Friday."

Amy made a face, "So everybody knows?"

Maria nodded, "Pretty much … everybody who watches the weather on New York One."

"Well that's just great," Amy replied sarcastically. "The whole of New York knew before I did.

Maria sighed, "It wasn't Trish's fault though. They kind of sprung the announcement on her as a surprise."

"That still doesn't make it alright. I'm her sister. She should have told me. I had my cell phone with me the whole time."

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you then. I honestly thought you already knew. But wait a minute if you didn't know about the pregnancy, what did you think I was congratulating you on?"

"Well, I kind of got married last week in Scotland," Amy said sheepishly.

"Oh my god! You got married? Holy shit, I don't believe it. No way!"

"It's true. Jay's my husband."

Jay gave her a small wave, "Hi."

Maria smiled briefly at the blond man before turning her attention back to Amy, "Does everybody know about this because nobody told me anything?"

"Sort of a spur of the moment thing. I haven't told anybody yet. You're the first to know."

Maria shot her a confused look, "So let me get this straight, you're pissed at Trish for not telling you she's pregnant and you got married in England …"

"Actually it was Scotland," Jay corrected.

Maria rolled his eyes, "England, Scotland, whatever. Wait a minute … Is he the guy you met on the plane?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"The gold medallist?"

Amy nodded, "Yes. Again I ask, how did you know about that?"

Maria sighed, "Katie has been flooding my inbox on my blackberry with that picture that she took with him in London. No offence but I really don't need to see a zillion copies of that photo."

The blond man shrugged, "None taken."

Maria turned her attention back to Amy again, "I still can't believe you got married. Paul is gonna flip."

"He won't be that bad."

"Who are you kidding?"

"You really think he is gonna flip?"

The younger of the two women nodded, "Uh huh. His baby sister got married without telling him. He is going to freak for sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

While Amy was catching up with Maria, Jay had excused himself explaining to his wife that he had a few errands to run and that he would collect her again later in the afternoon. In reality he had decided that it was about time he told his ex-girlfriend about his marriage. She'd been texting him non stop since this morning and in the end, the blond man had switched off his phone. Outside, it had started to snow heavily as he made is way on foot to the café where he had arranged to meet Gail. As he entered he wasn't surprised to find the raven haired woman already there. Gail was always early for everything.

As he reached the table a smile broke out of her face, "Hi."

"Hi, you're looking good. Being in London obviously agrees with you," Gail replied.

He sat down in the seat opposite her, "Something like that. Did you order yet?"

"Yeah, I ordered us coffee. Unless you want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. I already ate."

"With Adam and Maryse?"

"Actually no. I had breakfast with Amy."

Gail frowned, "Who's Amy?"

Jay gave her a sheepish look, "I'll explain in a minute when the coffee arrives." If his plan was to stall for time it back fired on him as the coffee arrived a few seconds later. He thanked the waitress and looked back to Gail who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well, who's Amy?"

The blond man ripped open a packet of sugar and poured it slowly into his cup. He picked up the spoon and stirred it quickly before he finally replied, "Amy's … Amy's my wife."

"Your what?"

"My wife," Jay repeated.

Gail laughed, "You don't have a wife and I'm your girlfriend."

Jay frowned, "I do and you're not my girlfriend. We broke up remember?"

His former girlfriend shot him a death glare, "We got back together the night before you went to London."

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but that was just sex. Good sex, I'll admit but just sex."

"So you cheated on your wife with me?"

"No, I wasn't married then."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense at all."

"I met Amy on the plane on the way to London. We got married on Tuesday."

Gail shot up to her feet, "Are you out of your fucking mind?" she yelled out.

"Sit down, you're causing a scene."

"Don't you tell me what to do. I can't believe you did this to me. You were supposed to be marrying me. How could you do this to me, you bastard?"

Jay was starting to get angry now, "Since when? We were never gonna get married."

"We were together for six years."

Jay rolled his eyes, "We've been on and off more times than I care to mention. More off than on too."

Gail placed her hands on her lips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The blond Canadian shrugged, "Just we were never that serious. We had fun but that's it."

The raven haired women reached forward and slapped his face hard, "How dare you! I'm going to make you pay for this. You're going to be sorry you ever messed with me." She picked up her purse and stormed off.

Jay sighed, "Well that went well." He picked up his coffee and took a long sip. He found her last words slightly disturbing. Gail had a vicious streak in her. He just hoped that she would leave him alone from now on.

Meanwhile, Maria had been assisting Amy with packing up some of her stuff. "I can't take too much with me now because the trunk of Jay's car isn't exactly what you would call big."

Maria stopped what she was doing, "What car does he have?"

"Porsche Cayman S."

"Oh wow, I love that car. It's so stylish. What colour is it?"

"Black."

"You'll have to take me for a ride in it."

Amy frowned, "Sorry Mia, no can do. Jay won't let anybody else drive it. It's kind of his baby."

Maria shrugged, "I guess I can understand that. Can't say I'm not disappointed though."

"Maybe I can get him to take you for a ride in it."

"Yeah, maybe." Maria tucked a few stray strands of her behind her ear, "Well if all of your stuff won't fit, I guess you should call Jeff and get him to come over with his minivan."

Amy placed her hands on her hips, "And you're okay with that? I mean after last night."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I have to actually be here when he arrives and besides it means I'll get my bra back sooner rather than later. I don't know how it ended up in his bag in the first place."

The older woman smiled, "Maybe Jeff did it on purpose so he could see you again."

Maria shook her head, "I don't think so Ames. If he hadn't been such an asshole this morning and left without warning, he could see me whenever he wants. In fact he'd probably still be here right now. He's writing some new songs. I'm supposed to be going to see him perform tomorrow night at the New Yorker café and bar in Manhattan but after last night I'm not sure I want to. You should go though and you could take Jay."

"I'll ask him but we're not going without you," Amy replied.

"That's not fair," Maria protested.

With that, there was a knock on their apartment door, "I'll get it, it's probably just Jay."

"Okay."

Amy walked over to the door and opened it, expecting to find her husband standing on the other side. However it was someone else, "Randy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, can I come in?"

"No!" Amy stood firm, blocking his entrance into the apartment.

"Please Amy, I really need to talk to you," Randy insisted. "Just give me five minutes. Surely that's not too much to ask."

"We have nothing to say to each other Randy now please leave."

"Not until you hear me out. I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean to it just sort of happened. I'm sorry, really I am."

"Yeah right. You're only sorry you got caught. Just answer me one thing … If Paul hadn't of told me you were married with a kid, were you ever planning on telling me yourself?"

The dark haired man sighed, "Well no but that's only because I haven't felt like I was married for a long time."

"Goodbye Randy," Amy replied before she started to shut the door. Randy however, had other ideas and stopped the door from shutting with his foot.

"Please Amy, don't be like this."

Amy pushed the door harder in an attempt to get him to move his foot, "Go away Randy."

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from the hallway behind Randy.

Randy whipped his head around to find a blond haired man he'd never seen before standing there, "Just a slight misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Stay out of this man, it's got nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ. My wife obvious wants you to leave."

Randy's jaw dropped, "Your what?"

"I'm sorry did I stutter? I said my wife obviously wants you to leave so I suggest you leave before I take matters into my own hands."

Randy turned back to face Amy, who had now re-opened the door, "You're married?"

"Um …Yeah."

Maria suddenly appeared next to Amy when she caught sight of Randy she frowned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jay scowled, "That's what I want to know."


End file.
